


The College Days (TFTBL College AU)

by DragonLordRams



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLordRams/pseuds/DragonLordRams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU<br/>Rhys finds himself staring down the man who snuck out of his house after a drunken one night stand, and he can't believe what's happening. This was just supposed to be a simple brunch double date between himself, Yvette, and Yvette's friend Nisha. Yet here he was, sitting across the table from Handsome Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You.

**Author's Note:**

> This story started because of a rather simple yet entertaining prompt on tumblr.   
> Prompt:   
> “I slept with you the other day and I didn’t know we had a mutual friend and now we’re sitting across each other for brunch and it’s awkward because I ran out when you were asleep.”   
> Obviously, Jack is the one who ran out when Rhys was asleep.   
> This story does contain a rather large age difference between the two.   
> Rhys is 20 and Jack is 45.

When Yvette had invited Rhys out to lunch, and had even offered to  _ pay _ , the cybernetic man couldn’t say no. She had warned him that it was supposed to be a double date with a friend of Yvette’s, but  _ Yvette was paying for lunch _ . At that, Rhys didn’t care if he had to sit through lunch with his mortal enemy. If he had one, of course. Yvette had told him to dress like a normal person and be to her favorite sit down cafe by noon. 

Rhys had happily showed up about ten minutes early and found his gluttonous friend already waiting for him. If he didn’t know any better, he would say she looked nervous. He sits next to her and hums, “What’s got you looking like you’ve seen death?” 

Yvette looks to him and lets out a breath of relief, “Oh thank god, you showed.” She visibly relaxes and leans back, “I tried to invite Vaughn to this exact same thing last week and he ditched me.” 

Rhys blinks at this and tilts his head slightly, his hair messy but cute, “Why? Who are we meeting anyways?” 

“My friend Nisha and her date. I have no idea who she’s bringing but Vaughn heard it was her and bailed. She’s really not that bad, I promise. Just be nice and don’t say anything to piss her off.” Yvette answers. 

“So… Be my normal charming self?” Rhys flutters his eyelashes and earns a smack on the shoulder. 

“Oh shut up. You have to pretend to be my actual date too.” She adds and Rhys blinks. 

“So you’re trying to convince this Nisha woman that you’re dating and not being a total hermite and just going out to get free lunches from unsuspecting men?”

“Exactly.”

“I can do that.” Rhys shoots her a charming smile before Yvette’s attention is drawn to the woman walking through the door. Rhys followed her gaze and his jaw almost dropped. “Oh wow…” He mutters under his breath and Yvette actually laughs. 

The stunning woman in a cowboy hat sits across from Yvette after the two woman hug, “Hey sugar! Glad you could actually make it this time.” Nisha smiles before she turns her gaze to Rhys. “And you must be the mystery man of the day, huh sweetthang?” She practically purrs and Rhys manages a smile. 

“Hi, I’m Rhys. Nisha, right?” Rhys keeps his tone light and friendly, which seems to please Yvette. 

“That’d be correct.” Nisha smiles, taking a liking to this one. Oh if only she knew. 

“So, where’s your date?” Yvette asks. 

“He’s running a few minutes late. Said something about a class running late. He’ll be here shortly. I think you’re really gonna like him, too. He’s a cutie. Wears this neat little mask, never even lets me touch it though.” Nisha sighs softly, resting her chin on her hand as she gets a bit lost in thought.   
Rhys relaxes as simple conversation passes between the three for a good twenty minutes before someone comes into the cafe and sits next to Nisha with a little huff, “I swear, Nish, it’s a miracle I got here without killing anyone.” The man grumbles. Rhys’ entire body goes rigid at that voice. That **_voice_** _._ He knew that voice. 

He had a small flash back to the weekend. He went to a party on the college campus, got pretty buzzed, started dancing, and next thing he knew, he was being dragged off into a room with hands all over him, especially on his ass. Dirty words turned him on as his neck was attacked by the stranger’s mouth, doing all  _ kinds _ of things for the college student. 

And now here he was, sitting at the table directly in front of Rhys, was that stranger. Rhys managed to slowly look up, his mismatched eyes wide and shocked. Luckily, Yvette and Nisha were to busy with talking to notice him. But the stranger wasn’t. Oh no, that beautiful masked man had all eyes on him, looked just as surprised to see the college student. A slight blush crept up Rhys’ neck and came over his cheeks. He was quick to stand, a little too quick. “I need to use the bathroom I’ll be right back.” He rushed out in one breath before fleeing. If Yvette, or anyone for that matter, had said anything in response, it fell on deaf ears. He hides in the men’s restroom for a good few minutes, taking long, steady breaths. 

Why was this such an effect on him? The man sitting out there, Handsome Jack, was a one night fling. Nothing more. They had sex once, in Rhys’ apartment, and when the cybernetic man had woken up in the morning, Jack was gone. The only thing he had left was a small note that read: ‘Thanks for the fun night, cupcake ;)’. And it didn’t even have a number or anything. Jack had made it clear he didn’t want to see Rhys again, and Rhys understood that. 

It was just a fling. A drunken fling that might have been a lot of fun, but was nothing more than that. Rhys splashes a bit of water on his face and fixes his hair. He hears a call, “I’m just gonna check on him, chill!” And he tenses up once more. He quickly makes it look like he was washing his hands as Jack slips into the small room with multiple stalls. 

“Well. This is a surprise, cupcake. Didn’t know you were dating Nisha’s best friend.” Jack says, eyes watching Rhys closely, suspiciously. “I specifically remember you saying something about being ‘single and ready to mingle. Especially with you.’” 

Rhys glances at Jack, giving him a glare as he dries his hands, “That’s because I  _ am _ single. Yvette asked me to be her fake date and offered free food. I… I could never date Yvette.” He shudders a little at the thought. 

“Is it the attitude or the skirts?” Jack asks with a rather large grin on his face, and Rhys couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled out of him. 

“It’s mostly the breasts and lady parts, but sure. We’ll go with the skirts.” Rhys replies. Jack actually blinks at that and shifts a little, eyeing Rhys up. 

“Only into dudes then?” The Handsome man finds himself smirking and that gets an eyeroll out of the college student. 

“Yes, Jack. I’m gay.” Rhys moves to brush past Jack to go back out to them, but the older man hooks an arm around Rhys’ waist and pulls their bodies flush against each other. “Hey, let me go. They’re gonna think I’m sick or something.”

“Come on, pumpkin. Don’t you wanna catch up a little?” Jack grins and Rhys scoffs, trying to pull away. 

“We’re on a double date. And your date is Nisha. So no, but thanks for the offer.” Rhys says with a bit of attitude to his tone. 

“Your words hurt me so, kiddo.” Jack mocks hurt while putting a hand on his chest. Rhys slips out of his arms and steps away from him. Jack simply chuckles and crosses his arms, still blocking the only way out. “Nisha and I are just friends. She wanted to rub me in Yvette’s face to make her think she was getting some damn fine man candy.”

Once again, Rhys finds himself laughing at the older man’s words and he rubs his face. “Well, still. No need to catch up.” He moves around Jack, who frowns.

“Why not, cupcake?” Jack pouts. Rhys pauses, hand on the door. He takes a moment to think before responding. 

“Mostly because you ditched me while I was sleeping and didn’t say a word, but I dunno. Maybe I’m just not in the mood for a player today.” Rhys says with a bit of sass to his tone before he walks out and sits down next to his friend once more.

Yvette looks him over with a raised brow, “Feeling okay there, Rhys?” She questions. 

Rhys nods a little, “Yeah, sorry. My arm was causing me some discomfort so I had to adjust some things. It’s new and I’m still not used to it.” He lies flawlessly and both women fall for it. 

Nisha starts chatting him up all about it as Jack returns and sits quietly, not butting in. His eyes bore holes into Rhys’ face, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring. Yvette noticed this, but didn’t say anything, and Nisha was too busy chatting happily with Rhys about his cybernetics to realize her ‘date’ was giving her friends ‘date’ some seriously pissed off sex eyes. Rhys was ignoring this completely and smiling as he chatted with Nisha. Yvette clears her throat after a little bit, “Rhys, sweetie, will you come with me to get another drink?” She asks and Rhys blinks before smiling.

“Course.” He hums as he gets up and follows Yvette up to the counter. 

“What the fuck happened in that bathroom?” Yvette hisses in Rhys’ ear once they’re away from the table. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Yvette.” Rhys hums in response as he orders himself another tea and a muffin and gets another drink for Yvette. 

“Why is Jack looking at you like he wants to either murder you or bend you over the table?” The woman questions bluntly, making Rhys blush a little. 

“I… Alright. I’ll be honest. Handsome Jack and I sort of… Well, there was this party at the Hyperion house and I sort of went and him and I started dancing and one thing lead to another, and we ended up back at my house. He left in the middle of the night while I was asleep, didn’t even say goodbye, and left some shitty have-a-nice-life note.” Rhys sighs as he explains. 

Yvette blinks a few times before taking her glasses off so she can rub the bridge of her nose, “Goddamn it Rhys. You do realize he’s a professor, right?” 

Rhys’ eyes widen and he glances at the table. Nisha was trying to talk to Jack, who was still staring Rhys down. If looks could kill… “He’s a- I didn’t- Why didn’t- Oh, my god. I screwed a professor?” He hisses in panic as he looks back to Yvette, who has a smirk on her face. 

“He teaches one of the tech classes. Meaning…” She trails off, like she was expecting Rhys to get the hint. And he does. 

“Oh my god I have him next quarter don’t I?” Rhys whines out pitifully. “I’m so fucked. Fuuuccckkk.” He runs his metal hand through his hair before rubbing his face. “What am I gonna do? I called him a player..”   
Yvette laughs pretty hard from this as she grabs their drinks. She shoves Rhys’ at him and walks back to the table without a word. Rhys looks down at the muffin and tea in his hands and he takes a breath before following. Once he’s seated, he starts to pick at his muffin. He tries desperately to ignore the eyes on him. All three pairs. He finally just groans and sits up properly, “Okay what?! What do you want?” He snaps a little as he looks Jack dead in the eyes. 

Nisha was grinning, looking rather amused by the whole situation, which told Rhys that Jack had explained the situation. 

Jack keeps staring at him. He wasn’t really showing any emotion, which frightened Rhys slight, but it also made his the bottom of his gut stir with excitement. 

When Jack finally speaks, Rhys’ stomach drops, “You.”


	2. Sorry Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack need to talk. Yet again, actions speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there's a hint of smut in this chapter. More to come in the next though.

 

Rhys sputters and tries to form a coherent sentence and fails for a good few seconds before he manages to croak out a weak: “What?”

Nisha and Yvette were eating this up, laughing so hard it brought tears to their eyes. Jack couldn’t help the smirk that breaks his emotionless expression. Rhys wanted to crawl into a hole. This was the most embarrassing thing he had ever had to deal with, minus that one time he had walked into the wrong bathrooms during his freshman year of highschool. 

“You, princess. I wanna sit down and have a little chat with you. About what happened.” Jack reiterates. 

“But- But you’re- You’re a professor. I didn’t know that before. We can’t- it wouldn’t be right- and we-” Rhys shuts himself up by taking a bite of his muffin, his face flushed a bit red. 

“Kiddo, I said sit down and talk. Not go back to my place and fuck like rabbits. I mean, I’m not opposed to the latter idea, but I figured this might not be the best time to suggest that.” Jack smirks as he watches the statement really get to the younger male’s core. That really cracks up Nisha, who hangs on Jack as she wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes. 

“Oh honey, you really got yourself into a bad one, didn’t you?” Nisha teases Rhys, who grumbles as he nibbles on his muffin. “Relax babe, nobody is gonna do anything just because Jack is a teacher and you’re a student. You just gotta be safe about it.” She winks, causing the blush on Rhys’ cheeks to deepen. Jack chuckles and rests his arm around the woman. 

“So? Is that a yes to at least talking to me?” The professor gives Rhys a smile. 

Rhys feels his heart beat faster and he internally groans. “Fine. Fine. I’ll talk with you. But that’s it. Talk. No hands involved.” He gives the older man a pointed look. 

“Hey, I won’t touch. Unless you’re begging for it, of course.” Jack shoots a wink and Rhys stands up. 

“Nope. That’s it. I changed my mind I’m leaving the state. Never coming back. My life ends here. I’m going to change my name and marry an old, rich woman and never think about this again.” Rhys says in a deadly serious tone. Instantly, the other three crack up, practically holding their sides from laughter. Rhys huffs and grabs his drink and muffin before turning and walking outside. He couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face. Okay, he was having fun with this. He stands outside, relaxing in the sun as he leans against the red brick building and closes his eyes. He hears the door jingle open a few feet away but he doesn’t bother opening his eyes. 

He figured it was Yvette, coming to either scold him or make fun of him, so when he feels a soft pair of lips press against his, he makes a noise of shock and his eyes fly open. He finds himself staring directly into the mismatched eyes of Handsome Jack, and the blush that had finally been fading was instantly raging red across his cheeks once more. He could even feel the tips of his ears getting red with embarrassment. 

Jack smirks at him, eyes shining with confidence. Rhys needs to fix that. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” The college student hisses, faking anger. Jack looks rather surprised and physically moves back, away from Rhys. “You don’t just kiss people who aren’t paying attention; that’s how you get sexual assault charges. God, you’re such a perv.” He starts laughing at the end of that, unable to keep a straight face because,  _ holy shit Jack looked so shocked.  _

It takes a few moments for Jack to realize that Rhys’ laughter is because he was faking. “You little..” He trails off as a smile tugs at his lips. Rhys continues laughing, replaying that face in his head over and over, until Jack steps forward, puts a hand on Rhys’ chin, and presses their lips together once more.

A soft noise escapes Rhys as his eyes flutter closed and he shifts slightly, almost like he was leaning into the kiss, into Jack’s touch. Jack was smirking into kiss, absolutely loving the way Rhys was reacting so such a simple thing. Rhys starts to pull away after a moment, which causes Jack to move a hand to the back of the college boy’s neck, keeping him held in close. The professor gently strokes his thumb over the skin below Rhys’ ear, turning him into putty in Jack’s hands. When Jack finally decides to pull away, Rhys lets out a low whine and tries to move close to him again.

“Kitten, I’m gonna have to start charging people for a show if we keep this up.” Jack teases in a gruff voice that sends shivers down Rhys’ spine. “Come on, let’s ditch Nish and Yvette and go back to my place. Sound like a plan?” He asks, still gently rubbing circles over Rhys’ neck. 

“O-okay.” Rhys murmurs, leaning into the touch with his eyes closed and his face flushed a gentle pink. Jack slowly pulls away from the younger male and leads him to his car, which was just a few yards away in the parking lot. Once he’s able to get Rhys into the passenger seat, Jack glances at the cafe and sees both Nisha and Yvette looking at them with almost identical knowing smirks on their faces. Jack just pulls a face at them, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes, before he gets into the driver's seat of his older model blue mustang, and turning the car on. 

Rhys shifts a little and looks down at his drink and partially nibbled on muffin, “So… Are we…  Going back to your house or…?” He trails of as he glances over at Jack. 

Jack snickers at him as he starts driving, “I was thinking of taking you to my secret sex dungeon first, but if you really wanna see my house, I guess we can go there.” The comment causes Rhys to blush once more and huff softly at the older man. 

“You’re an asshole.” 

Jack retorts with a scoff, “And you just melted into my hands with I kissed you.” 

“I melt into the hands of  _ anyone _ that kisses me like that.” Rhys grumbles softly as he starts to pick at his muffin once again. 

“Nobody else should be kissing you.” Jack doesn’t mean for that comment to come out sounding quite so possessive and it makes Rhys look to him in surprise. “Not that I control who you see. I’m just saying.” Jack shrugs nonchalantly, like that random burst(?) of possessiveness didn’t just happen. “How old are you anyways?” He finds himself asking to make conversation as he drives to a slightly upper class part of town. 

“I’m almost twenty.” Rhys yawns, running a hand through his hair as he watches the houses go by. 

“ _ Almost twenty?”  _ Jack sputters in surprise. Rhys glances over at him with a raised brown, a silent  _ what? _ “I’m.. Jesus, I’m so screwed.” The professor laughs as he shakes his head. 

“Why are you screwed?” Rhys frowns as he shifts. A silent question in his head. Has he done something wrong?

“You’re  _ only nineteen. _ ” Jack laughs more. “Do you even know how old I am, kiddo?” 

Rhys frowns as he realizes he really has no idea how old the man he had hooked up with only a few nights before was. “I… No. I don’t. Early thirties?” He tries to guess and that makes Jack laugh more. 

“Kitten, I’m forty-five.” Jack says with a rather amused little smirk. This time, it’s Rhys who stutters in surprise, sitting up fully so he can look at the driver. 

“You’re  **forty-five** ?!” He questions in disbelief. 

“Yes. Is that an issue?” Jack looks at the student for a moment, trying to keep his eyes on the road. “Because if it is, I can take you home…” He trails off, giving Rhys a moment to think. The cybernetic man slowly sinks back into the seat and manages a small shake of his head, which causes Jack to smirk. “Looks like  _ somebody _ has an age kink, eh kiddo?” His smirk turns to a grin. 

“Oh, my god. Please shut up. You could literally be my father.” Rhys puts his face in his flesh hand as Jack snickers. “Wait a second… What classes do you teach again?” 

Jack names off a few different types of classes and their names, and Rhys frowns as he gets lost in his thoughts. By the time he comes to a conclusion, Jack is pulling up into the driveway of a rather decent looking house. It wasn’t the best on the block, but it was definitely nice. There was a two car garage, a rather large front yard which mostly consisted of a garden, and what seemed to be a rather huge backyard with a privacy fence keeping those peeping toms out. Jack simply parks in the driveway and turns the car off before getting out. He walks around and opens the door for Rhys, who looks up at Jack with slightly wide eyes. 

“This is your place?” The college boy questions uncertainly and it brings a laugh out of Jack. 

“No, I’m just house-sitting for my sugar daddy. Yes this is my house.” He tisks. Rhys rolls his eyes as he gets out of the car and looks around a little. Jack can’t help the little look over he gives the younger male. “Damn kitten, you are just all legs, aren’t you?” 

Rhys just gives him a little huff in response. Jack shakes his head and heads to the front door, using a specialized keypad on the door to unlock it and heading inside, “Angel? Princess, you home?” He calls as he walks through the door and takes his jacket off. He is greeted by an empty house and silence. The Hyperion turns to look at Rhys, “So, we should talk. Kitchen, living room, or backyard? Where are you gonna be most comfortable?” He asks sincerely, which actually takes Rhys by surprise. 

“Uh, I’m not sure…” Rhys shifts and looks down at his drink with a frown. “Can I throw this away? It’s cold and gross now.” 

“Sure, kitten. The kitchen is through that hall. I’m going to run to my bedroom and then we can go sit outside and talk by the firepit, how’s that sound?” Jack gives the college boy a smile which practically melts him instantly.

“G-good. Okay. Yeah.” Rhys quickly turns and walks through the hall that leads to the kitchen. The house was surprisingly huge, in Rhys’ opinion. Extremely well furnished, beautiful detailing, everything you’d expect in the home of a man with money and power. Once in the kitchen, Rhys can’t help but snoop around; he check in different cupboards, peaks in the pantry, the fridge, and wherever else he can find to snoop in. He does take care of his cup, pouring it out and tossing it into the trashcan. He noticed the lack of family items around the house as well. No pictures on the walls, nothing left out of place, no real life to the house. 

The college man was looking through the pantry when Jack came out, silent on his feet, and moved behind him. The professor slips his arms around Rhys’ waist and pulls the younger man’s body flush against his own, earning a startled squeak from Rhys. Jack grins as he lazily noses at Rhys’ neck, “Having fun looking through my kitchen?” He teases and Rhys blushes as he tilts his head to the side slightly, giving Jack more skin to explore with his lips and nose. 

“Maybe… It’s weird. I’m putting a life behind somebody I had a one-night-stand with. You know how many times this has happened to me?”

“I’m gonna guess never.” 

“Never.” Rhys nods in agreement with Jack’s statement, which draws a low chuckle out of the older man. 

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s go outside and have a fire. That’ll be nice and relaxing for us to talk in front of, right?” Jack gently tugs Rhys towards the sliding glass door in the kitchen that lead to the rather large backyard. Rhys follows along, ditching his muffin somewhere on the kitchen counter as Jack leads him outside. It was only around mid-day, so the sun was just starting to droop in the sky. Jack goes to the fire pit, which was built into the ground and a few feet away from the hot tub. Which was just off of the huge inground pool. 

Rhys’ jaw practically dropped, “This is the nicest backyard I’ve ever been in.” He mutters as he slides into one of the comfy yard chairs set up in a circle around the firepit. Jack laughs as he grabs some firewood and starts to build up a good base for a fire. He then dumps a shit ton of lighter fluid on the wood and lights that bitch on fire. Once the fire is going, giving off a nice bit of heat to compensate for the setting sun, he sits next to Rhys and hums.

“Alright, kitten. Let’s talk.” The older man says as he relaxes in front of the blaze of heat. 

“Where do we even start?” Rhys mutters, mostly to himself. 

“How about here, I’m sorry for just ditching in the middle of the night and not even giving you my number in case you wanted to make it a repeat hook-up. But, just so you know, I only left because I got a rather urgent message and needed to get home ASAP.” Jack explains. “The note was the last thing on my mind. My princess was having an anxiety attack and I needed to be with her.” 

Rhys frowns at the information, “Your ‘princess’? You’re single, right?” He finds himself questioning. 

“Yes, I’m single. My princess is my daughter. She goes to the college. She’s your age, actually.” Jack chuckles softly and Rhys blushes quite red, partially because of the heat of the fire, partially because of the thoughts running through his head. “I can see the gears turning, kiddo. Speak your mind.” 

Rhys sighs softly as he leans back and pulls his legs under himself, “You literally are old enough to be my father. People will think that one of us is only in it for some other motive, even if we just have sex. I don’t want people trying to use our age against us.” He explains softly. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, Rhysie.” Jack says gently. “People won’t do shit, especially considering who I am.” 

That gets an eyeroll out of Rhys, “Suuuure, Mr. high and mighty.” He scoffs. Jack leans over and captures the college boy’s lip in a kiss. A small noise escapes Rhys as he relaxes into the kiss, and after a few moments of this, Jack is gently pulling Rhys into his lap, sliding his arms around the smaller male’s waist. The kiss is gradually deepened until they’re tongues are swirling together and Rhys can taste the mouthwash left in Jack’s mouth. It’s that which causes the cybernetic man to pull away slightly, panting, “Did you brush your teeth before coming out here?” He questions with a little smirk. 

Jack laughs as he relaxes with his arms around Rhys, “Yes, yes I did.” He hums. Rhys shakes his head as he shifts to get more comfortable against the older man. “So, kitten. What do you want to do about this? Because I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind, and I’m finding that I rather enjoy having you in my lap.” He winks, a teasing tone to his voice. 

“Oh shut up.” Rhys laughs as he shakes his head slightly. “And honestly, I don’t know. I think we just need to take this slow, see where things go. Because if something does come of this, we’re going to face a lot of social backlash. You’re literally twenty-five years older than me, Jack. My parents would literally murder me if they found out I was dating a forty-five year old professor at my college.” He sighs and Jack leaves a trail of kisses down his neck. “It's not that I have an issue with it, but I'm not sure I'm quite ready to face the consequences of this if it does become something more. I'm about a week away from being twenty, I'm in college living off a tiny paycheck, in a tiny little apartment dorm, and I've got two friends. I'm doing well in my classes but I'm suffering because of it, because I don't have much time to work, and my parents send me barely any money because they can't even make it by themselves. And I mean, it's all my fault that they can't take care of themselves.” Rhys bows his head slightly. 

“What do you mean?” Jack frowns, moving his hand to gently tracing his fingertips over Rhys’ neck. The younger man leans into the touch as he lets out a pleased sigh. “Kitten, how could this be your fault?” 

Rhys shifts a little under the gaze of the professor and he moves a hand to rest over the shoulder of his cybernetic arm, “I was in an accident and… And they wanted me to have the best they could get. And surgery is really expensive and I could have told them no but I didn't… I just let them waste all of their money on me.” 

“Rhys.” Jack takes the teen’s face in his hands and makes Rhys look at him. “They are your parents. They would do anything to make you better, trust me. It doesn't matter if it breaks bank, they want you to have the best.” He pulls Rhys into a sweet and gentle kiss, making the college student’s heart flutter. 

He absolutely melts as they kiss, sliding his arms around Jack’s neck. It takes a few moments for Jack to be licking at Rhys’ lips, and Rhys gladly opens his mouth so their tongues can move together. 

Jack gently grips Rhys’ hips, squeezing slightly as he holds the younger male closer. He was so relaxes, sitting by the warmth of the fire, with Rhys in his lap and their bodies pressed together. He slides a hand down to grope Rhys’ ass, drawing a moan out of him. Jack moves his lips to Rhys’ neck, nipping and kissing his way over his skin. Rhys runs a hand through Jack’s hair, panting as his head falls back to give Jack more skin to explore. 

“J-Jack.” Rhys lets out a little breath as he shifts in the professor’s lap. 

Jack purrs against Rhys’ neck as he bites down a bit harder, making Rhys gasp and groan. “Why don't you get on your knees, kitten.” He murmurs, and Rhys scrambles to do as told, face flushed rather bright red. Jack can't help the small laugh that bubbles up from Rhys’ eagerness to please. Jack threads his fingers through Rhys’ hair as the younger male unbuttons Jack’s pants. “That's it, sweetheart.” Jack smirks, watching Rhys eye up the bulge that tented his pants. 

Rhys shifts to get more comfortable on his knees as he pulls Jack’s length out of his pants. Of course the professor was going commando. He couldn't exactly say he was surprised. Jack tugs slightly on Rhys’ hair, only making Rhys groan as he leans forward and licks a slow strip up the underside of Jack’s dick. It draws a moan out of the older man, who continues to play with Rhys’ hair. “That's it, pumpkin.” 

Rhys gets a small grin on his face, rather pleased with the reaction, and he slowly takes Jack’s length into his mouth, swirling his tongue over Jack’s tip. He looks up at Jack as he slowly takes more of the member into his mouth, trying to relax himself so he can take as much as possible. 

“Fuck, kitten.” Jack moans, head falling back as he relaxes completely. “That's it, that's a good little boy.” He purrs in a husky tone. That seems to really do something to the college student, who closes his eyes as he tries to take all of Jack into his mouth. He couldn't say he was the best at the whole deepthroating thing, but he could definitely manage. Jack can't help the small roll of his hips as he moans, the heat of Rhys’ mouth giving him the perfect pleasure. “Such a pretty little mouth, kiddo. You've got some experience with that, don't you?” He purrs and Rhys manages a small noise around Jack’s member. 

As Rhys bobs his head, Jack starts getting a bit more vocal, rolling his hips up slightly as he pants, “M’close.” He gets out between soft moans, and there's a small shriek from the sliding glass door of the kitchen. 

“Dad oh my god! Why do you have to do this kind of thing?!” A feminine voice whines loudly. Rhys quickly sits up, eyes wide and panicked as he watches the girl he knew from quite a few of his classes storm away from the door and disappear into the house. 

Jack simply laughs, “Sorry Angel!” He calls after her before looking to Rhys with a little smirk.

“Oh my god, my life is over.” Rhys groans as he hides his face with his hands, face beat red. “I can't believe you're Angel’s dad… I'm not going to be able to go to class. I can't look at her.” 

Jack just laughs more, pulling Rhys up from his knees and into a kiss, “Hush, kiddo. Why don't we move to my bedroom and continue this?” He whispers in a gruff voice. 

It sends a shudder down Rhys’ back, “H-how are you still hard, your own kid just saw me sucking your cock.” 

“Well what can I say, I'm having a little too much fun seeing you like this.” Jack grins lazily, making Rhys blush more. “C’mon, I know you want more, kitten. I can see how turned on you are. Got a bit of an exibitionist side to ya?” He tucks himself back into his pants and gets up, pulling Rhys with him. The college student obediently follows after the professor as he heads inside and to his rather large and plush bedroom. There was muffled music coming from the basement, which was Angel’s room. Rhys tries to ignore the feeling in his gut from the reminder that this man, the man whose dick had just been practically down his throat, was the father of one of friends. Jack glances back at Rhys and shoots him a rather charming grin, and almost instantly, the feelings vanish and he smiles back. 

 


	3. Language, kitten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the bedroom needs to stay in the bedroom. For the sake of poor Angel at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me indulging myself and writing smut. So. Enjoy a chapter dedicated purely to smut.

 

Jack shuts and lock the bedroom door behind him before he pushes Rhys onto the bed. The college student lets out a little squeak of surprise and blinks at how comfy the bed was, “This bed is probably more expensive than my entire dorm room.” He mutters, moving his hands over the beautiful yellow silk sheets. “These fucking  _ sheets _ are probably more expensive than my dorm.” The swear draws a small huff out of Jack, who sits next to Rhys. 

“Language.” He says in a firm tone that makes Rhys’ eyes widen slightly as he looks to the older man. 

“I- I'm… Sorry?” Rhys stutters out in slight confusion. 

Jack pushes Rhy back and moves over top of him, grabbing the college man’s wrists and pinning them to the bed above his head. “I don't appreciate little boys swearing in my house, kitten.” The Hyperion warns, voice gruff and husky with lust. It makes Rhys shudder more, shifting and trying to ignore the heavy gaze on him. “Are you going to be a good boy and keep a clean mouth, Rhysie?” He coos. 

“Y-yes.” Rhys says, a little breathless. 

“Yes  _ what,  _ kitten?” Jack presses farther. 

“Y-yes sir?” Rhys sounds a little unsure. 

“That's a good boy.” Jack coos before leaning down and attacking Rhys’ neck with his lips and teeth and tongue. Rhys lets out soft little moans as he arches his back slightly and tries to free his wrists from Jack’s grip. “Don't fight, kitten. Be good and stay down.” He growls out, making Rhys literally  _ whine _ . “Did you just whine at me, Rhysie?” Jack grins wickedly.

“N-no?” Rhys shifts a little under the older man’s body, face flushing red. Jack snickers as he lets go of Rhys’ wrists so he can start undressing the younger male. Rhys pants softly as he helps, but once his upper layers are off, he feels rather exposed. Jack was still dressed in his soft yellow sweater and black pants, and Rhys wants nothing more than to get them off. Yet as soon as he moves his hands to start pulling the sweater off, but Jack grabs his hands and pins them to the bed. 

“I didn't say you could touch.” Jack growls out and Rhys whines at him again. “If you're a good little boy, I'll give you whatever you'd like.” He tries to bribe and Rhys instantly falls for it, nodding eagerly and stops trying to strip Jack. The older male moves down Rhys’ almost naked body, trailing kisses and nips over his chest until he teasingly licks at one of his nipples. It draws a weak gasp out of Rhys as he wiggles around on the bed. Jack smirks as he teases the nub with his teeth, making the smaller male whine. 

“J-Jack.” Rhys moves a hand to thread through the Hyperion’s hair. Jack grabs Rhys’ hand and pins it back to the bed, drawing a whine out of the smaller male. “Jack please. Don't be mean.”

“Me? Mean? Come on kitten, I'm not a mean guy.” Jack smirks as he palms Rhys’ growing tent. Rhys gasps and arches into the touch, needing more than the simple pressure. “I could do so many evil things to you, Rhysie. Turn you into some Rhysie’s pieces.” He grins at the stupid comment and Rhys groans a bit loudly. 

“Please shut up and never say that again.” Rhys moves his metal arm over his eyes to try and hide the horrible blush across his face. Jack simply laughs even more before flicking his tongue over Rhys’ nipple again, making the smaller male groan. “I hate you so much, Jack.” He mutters breathlessly as he arches into the touches Jack gives. 

“Is that so?” Jack coos as he pulls away from Rhys completely, “I guess I should show you the door, kitten.” 

Rhys instantly sits up and is in Jack’s lap, hands pulling at the soft yellow sweater and moving under to run his hands over the professor’s skin, “No no no, I'm not going anywhere.” He huffs like a needy child about to throw a tantrum. “And neither are you.” 

Jack raises a brow as he lets Rhys do so, rather amused by this sudden turn of events. “Did I upset a certain little kitten?” He coos teasingly and Rhys huffs and rakes his nails across Jack’s sides and lower stomach area, drawing a surprised gasp out of the professor. Rhys smirks and moves his arms around Jack so he can claw down his back even harder. That one makes Jack groan softly, putting his hands on Rhys’ hips and squeezing, “Careful there cupcake. I don't need blood on my sweater.” 

“Then take it off.” Rhys huffs in a rather demanding and needy tone. He starts pulling at the article of clothing, shoving it up to expose more of Jack’s stomach and chest. Jack snickers and pulls it over his head before tossing it to the clothes hamper in the corner of the room. He misses, but doesn't notice because Rhys’ mouth was all over him, attacking his neck, his chest, his stomach, pushing Jack to lay down as he mouths at the bulge in the older man’s pants. 

A small moan escapes Jack as he sits back and unbuttons his pants. Rhys greedily takes the professor’s length out of his pants and goes right back to what he was doing before they were interrupted by Angel. Jack gasps and moves his hand to Rhys’ hair as the smaller male bobs his head, sucking just right as he moves his tongue to get those moans out of Jack. It only takes a bit of this to get Jack thrusting his hips up into the wet heat of Rhys’ mouth, soft pants and moans escaping him. “K-kitten.” His voice actually breaks ever so slightly, “Rhys, slow down there baby, don't wanna blow my load just yet.” He chuckles breathless. 

Rhys lets out a whine around Jack, causing the older man to gasp and arch slightly from the feeling it send, shooting down his spine like electricity. Jack grips Rhys’ hair tightly as he pants heavily, pulling him up, “Come on kitten, don't you want more?” He says, voice deep. 

“Y-yes.” Rhys whines out a little as he moves his body against Jack’s and rolls his hips down. “Please, Jack. Please, I need more so badly.” He continues to whine as Jack pushes him back and finishes stripping the younger male. Rhys lets out a soft whine as he shifts, feeling vulnerable under Jack’s gaze, especially while fully naked. 

Jack leans down and kissing Rhys gently, “You look so pretty all laid out like this for me, kitten.” He purrs. Rhys wiggles around a little, running his hands over Jack’s chest and shoulders. Jack spreads Rhys’ legs, running his hands over his inner thighs and making the younger male shiver and bite his lip.

“Jack please, stop teasing.” Rhys pants softly as he tries to arch against him, wanting more friction from the older male. “Touch me, more.” He whines. Jack chuckles and starts to tease a finger at Rhys’ entrance, drawing a whimper from him, “Yeeess, please, Jack.” 

Jack smirks and pulls away so he can grabs some lube from his end table. “Spread you legs, kitten.” Rhys happily does as told, watching Jack’s movement. “That's a good little boy.” He coos, pressing two lubes up fingers into him. Rhys pants and moans, pressing his hips down against the intruding fingers. 

“J-Jack, please.” The college boy pants and whimpers as Jack moves his fingers slow and teasing inside the younger male. “Oh please, more. Jack.” He gasps and moans as Jack moves his fingers just right to rub at that beautiful bundle of nerves, making Rhys’ back arch up, off the bed, and making him claw at the silk sheets with a whimper. Jack makes sure to keep this up for a bit longer, enjoying the noises spilling out of Rhys a little too much. 

It's when Rhys finally cries out much louder than before, so close to release, that Jack pulls his fingers out. It leaves Rhys feeling empty and needy, “Jack, hurry up.” He pants out, pulling the older man into a feverish kiss. Jack chuckles as he kisses back, lubing up his dick before slowly pressing into the tight heat of the college boy’s ass. Rhys’ arms go around Jack’s neck, clawing and clinging to his shoulders as he pants heavily. Jack holds himself above the smaller male by a hand on either side of his head. 

“That's it, kitten. Just relax, let me fuck you nice and good.” Jack purrs as he moves his hips. He pulls almost all the way out before slowly pushing all the way back in. It drives Rhys insane; the slow pace causing a burning in his gut, so much pleasure yet it wasn't enough. Jack shifts a little over top of Rhys, gradually speeding up the pace of his thrusts. “So nice and tight, Rhysie. So good.” He praises. That draws a long, needy moan out of Rhys. 

Wrapping his long legs around Jack’s waist, Rhys moves his hands to Jack’s hair and pulls him down and into a hot and needy kiss, which manages to get the older man to move his hips harder and faster. Jack was doing everything Rhys wants: Kissing, fucking, and being hot as hell. But it still wasn't enough. The younger male finds the perfect chance and flips their positions, Jack looking up at him in surprise of the sudden change. Rhys never slows the pace, rocking his hips down and fucking himself on Jack’s cock with beautiful and lewd sounds coming from him. 

Jack grips Rhys’ hips so tightly it could leave bruises as he groans loudly. Rhys pants heavily, totally overcome by lust, and it only takes a bit longer for him to hit his peak, spilling his mess over Jack’s stomach and chest with a loud moan. The sensation of Rhys coming off nothing but his cock sends Jack over as well, and he moans with Rhys. 

The smaller male practically collapses on top of Jack, nuzzling up to him as they both pant and try to regain their breath. Jack trails his fingers over Rhys’ neck and back, gently stroking over the clammy skin. “That was amazing, cupcake.” He murmurs, kissing Rhys’ head gently. 

Rhys relaxes even more, practically turning to jelly on top of the professor, “You're not gonna ditch me in the middle of the night again, right?” He mumbles, surprisingly serious. It draw a low rumble of laughter from Jack, who moves to lay on his side and Rhys stays curled up on his chest. 

“No, kitten. I'm not going anywhere tonight. But it isn't exactly nighttime either. I have to cook dinner in a few hours.” Jack says as he shifts so he can pull one of the soft blankets around them. 

Rhys groans softly, “I'm sleeping and you can't stop me. This bed is the best thing I've ever laid on.” 

“Is it more comfortable than me?” Jack questions, mocking hurt. 

That makes Rhys snicker, “Well, I dunno. Your tummy  _ is _ pretty squishy and soft.” He teases and Jack huffs. 

“I am not fat.” 

“I'm not saying you're fat. But you've got a total mini beer-gut. I think your own college party days may be catching up on you.” Rhys pats Jack’s slightly tubby stomach to prove his point and Jack moves to lay on top of Rhys. The cybernetic man lets out a groan as he pushes at Jack, but he doesn't move. “Jaacckk, you're gonna suffocate me!” He complains loudly. 

“Maybe with my dick.” Jack mutters as he closed his eyes. Rhys huffs unhappily and pouts, but relaxes. 

“Rude.” 

“You know you wouldn't complain.” 

“As long as your daughter doesn't walk in on us again, then no, I wouldn't.” The retort makes Jack laugh. 

“Speaking of which, I should really go check on her.” Jack sighs before rolling off Rhys and getting up to pull on his pants. He obviously doesn't put on any underwear, and pulls on his sweater. 

“I'll be here, sleeping.” Rhys replies as he moves to sprawl out on his stomach in the soft silk sheets. The younger man falls asleep quickly, surrounded by the scent of Jack and the wonderful soreness of a good fuck setting in.

 


	4. Be safe, Kiddo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-sex chitchat and dinner with the fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this one. The next one will be much much longer, I promise. I've already written all of this on a separate document and finding places to cut it up into chapters is really hard...
> 
> Also, I love using italics. I'm not sorry.

When he wakes a few hours later, he can smell food being cooked, and he can hear a mixture of music and voices. It takes the college student a few minutes to pull himself out of bed and find his clothes, but once he's dressed, he goes to find the source of the smells making his stomach yell with hunger. The sun was almost set, and the majority of the house was dark except for the kitchen.

Jack was chatting with Angel as he cooked dinner, and the girl had the radio playing softly to give them some background noise. The two were relaxed and didn't seem upset which each other, which made Rhys feel a little better as he walks into the kitchen and rubs his eyes. Angel notices him first and she hums softly, “Well hello there sleeping beauty.” She greets.

“Hey Angel. How's it going?” Rhys asks with a tired smile.

“I'm slowly getting over the fact that I walked into the backyard and saw my dad getting a blowjob from a classmate, but other than that, great.” Angel replies. Rhys almost instantly blushes rather brightly and looks down, rubbing the back of his neck with his flesh hand.

That draws a rumble of laughter from Jack, who shakes his head, “Don't take it personal, kitten. She's just teasing.”

“No Dad, I'm not teasing. But it's not like it's the first time.” Angel sighs, sounding like she hated that she was almost used to this. _Almost._

“Eh. It's… Well I can't think of one right off the top of my head but it's probably helpful to some lesson or something in life.” Jack shrugs and that make Rhys laugh. Angel gives the college boy a look.

“He's not funny.”

“He's a little funny.” Rhys snickers at Angel’s attitude.

“You're both so gross.” Angel states before she turns and walks outside to sit by the fireplace, which had another fire going.

“Hear that, cupcake? Apparently we’re gross.” Jack hums as he looks to Rhys. Rhys smiles as he walks over to Jack’s side and leans on the counter. “But what we do care, amiright?”

“I guess so.” Rhys shrugs as he wraps his arms around his own waist and watches Jack cook.

“You hungry? I'm cooking Angel’s favorite to make up for earlier.” Jack says as he starts to put some sort of pasta into three bowls. So it wasn't exactly a question.

“Yeah, I could eat.” Rhys replies as he watches Jack. He still felt half asleep and had a soreness in his ass that kept him reminded of what they had done not too long ago. He takes the two bowls held out to him.

“Go give one to Angel and relax. I'll get us all stuff to drink.” Jack orders in a rather father-like tone. Rhys nods obediently and does as told. He goes and gives Angel her food before sitting next to her and beginning to nibble on food. Angel says a polite ‘thank you’ as she starts eating as well. Jack comes out with three bottles held in one hand and his own bowl of food in the other. He gives each student a bottle before sitting. Rhys blinks when he realizes that it's some sweet named alcoholic beverage.

“You supplying underage kids with alcohol now Jack?” Rhys teases with a smile and Jack shakes his head a little.

“I'd rather Angel drink at home if she's going to drink. I've got one smart kid on my hands though, and she knows what not to do. So yes, I'm okay with you two drinking as long as you're here. Well, obviously I can't control you, Rhys. Considering you're _nineteen_ and we met at a frat party.” Jack gives the college student a look.

“Hey, you're a forty-five year old college _professor_ at a frat house party. That's not any better.” Rhys retorts and Jack grins.

“Kiddo, I created that fraternity. Hyperion is my _last name._ ” Jack says, too smug for his own god.

Rhys sputters a bit as he realizes this and then shakes his head and stuffs his mouth with food to keep from saying anything else foolish. That really amuses Angel, who starts laughing pretty hard. Jack snickers as he eats his own food.

The rest of their dinner by the fire goes rather relaxing; Angel talks with Rhys about their classes and whatnot and Jack butts in every once and awhile. After they've all eaten, Jack was about to ask Rhys a questions when the college student’s phone goes off and he quickly stands, “Sorry, I gotta take this, I'll be right back.” He says before moving to the other side of the backyard so he can talk in privacy. He paces while on the phone and Jack finds himself watching him, a slightly worried expression on his face.

“Dad, quit drooling over my classmate.” Angel mutters as she gets up to take care of their dishes.

“I'm not drooling. He looks… Agitated.” Jack says as he makes a face.

“Yeah, sure.” Angel scoffs before disappearing inside. After a bit, Rhys comes back over and runs a hand through his hair.

“Hey, I don't mean to just ditch you, but something's come up and I gotta go.” The younger male says softly.

Jack frowns, “Is everything okay? Anything I can do to help?”

“No, it's personal.” Rhys shakes his head as he pulls his jacket on. Jack stands up before pulling Rhys into a soft kiss.

“Be safe, kiddo.” Jack murmurs and Rhys blushes a little before nodding.

“I'll try my best. See you around.” Rhys smiles sheepishly before he heads out. He catches a cab home.

 


	5. It's Personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is my specialty. Angry, over possessive dad Jack makes an appearance. As well as more smut.

Weeks past. Weeks turn into a few months. And professor Jack Hyperion had heard absolutely nothing from the college boy Rhys, who he can become rather fond of. The professor might have been using his daughter to keep tabs on Rhys, except that she hadn't seen him since he left their home about two months ago. No one had, except Rhys’ roommate, Vaughn. Angel had tried getting some information out of the glasses wearing dork, but all Vaughn would say is that Rhys had to go home due to an emergency. 

Time passes, and finals happen within the college. Classes change, and Rhys finally returns about halfway into the quarter. He now had Jack as a teacher, and when the young college boy steps into the classroom, he realizes how truly and utterly fucked his is.

Rhys has his backpack over his shoulder, and he sits in a chair as hidden as he possibly can. Jack was sitting behind his desk in the center of the large semicircle of desks. He was reading over some sort of material and getting ready for the next lecture he had to do. Rhys couldn't help but watch the older man with great interest. 

Jack can feel eyes on him, as students start to fill into the empty desks. He starts looking around as the clock ticks over and he clears his throat, “Morning, class. Today we’ll be talking about the history of…” His voice falters and trails off as his eyes land on a certain student. Rhys was staring right back at him, looking a bit nervous, and there was definitely something off with the younger male. Jack clears his throat and continues speaking, but his eyes never leave Rhys until he has to turn away to use the board. 

Throughout the class, Rhys couldn't pay attention. He really tried, but every time Jack would look at him, his stomach would stir and he felt a little light headed and like it was only himself and the professor in the room. The hour long class seems to last forever, and Rhys could practically count the seconds until Jack finally dismissed the class. Rhys knew if he tried to flee, it would only make the situation worse. He doesn't move from his seat, fiddling with his pen and notes as he shifts. He looks at the empty right sleeve of his shirt, which was knotted so it wouldn't get in the way. He didn't have his mechanical arm on. But his cybernetic eye was still operational. 

It seems to take forever, and Rhys can feel Jack’s eyes burning holes into him as he waits for all the students to leave except for him. Handsome Jack walks to the doors and locks them before he stalks over to Rhys. As soon as Rhys looks up at the older man, he regrets it. Jack looked  _ pissed.  _ More than pissed. He looked like he could rip Rhys apart with his pinkie. 

Rhys stumbles as he tries to get out of his desk and then Jack is on him, grabbing the college student by the shirt and shoving him hard against the wall. A soft noise of shock escapes Rhys as he struggles against Jack. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Jack growls out as he uses his body to keep Rhys held tight against the wall. 

“T-that isn't- isn't something for you to- to be concerned with,  _ professor.”  _ Rhys huffs a little. “It's my personal life.” 

“Not for me to be concerned with?!” Jack laughs bitterly. “Kiddo, you really don't want to push my nerves right now. You disappeared for over  _ two months  _ without a goddamn word.” 

“I don't belong to you, Jack!” Rhys tries to free himself from being held against the wall, but with only one arm and being rather small and weak compared to the father, he fails. Miserably. 

Jack growls a little before he holds the younger male tighter and bites his neck. Rhys lets out a yelp, half from surprise, half from pain. “J-Jack! St-stop it.” He bites his lip to try to keep silent as the older man licks at the indentation his teeth had left. He moves a hand to start unbuttoning Rhys’ shirt, making him squirm. “Jack, quit it out. Y-you have no right to- to be acting like this. I don't belong to you.” Rhys mutters, trying to stay strong as the older male pushed his shirt away to tweak and tease one of Rhys’ nipples. 

“Shut up, Rhys. I'm so pissed off at you. I put my number in your phone, you could have at least texted me, let me know you were still  _ alive!”  _ Jack snaps at him, his hand moving from Rhys’ nipple to his neck. Rhys’ eyes widen as he wiggles under Jack’s grip. “I was worried as hell, kid. You just dropped off the face of the earth, and now you're turning back up, acting like nothing happened, when you're missing your arm and skinny as hell. So don't just act like nothing happened.”

Rhys chews on his lower lip as he avoids looking at the male keeping him pinned against the wall. Jack lets Rhys’ arm drop as he moves his hands to the skinny student’s hips. “I-it's personal, Jack…”

“You look like shit, Rhysie. So why don't you stop trying to hide from me and let me help you out. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since you disappeared.” Jack squeezes Rhys’ hips, drawing a soft noise out of him. Rhys weakly moves his arm around Jack’s neck and he pulls the elder male into a soft kiss. Almost instantly, Jack’s anger melts away. He breaks the kiss before it can get too heated, “Come to my place tonight.” It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Rhys knew he had no choice in the matter. 

“O-okay.” Rhys nods weakly. As soon as Jack pulls away, his legs give out and he slides down the wall. Jack raises a brow at this in question and Rhys just waves his hand before he starts to struggle to button up his shirt. 

Jack sighs before he kneels in front of Rhys and swats his hand away, “Just let me do it. If you do it, it'll take all day.” He says with a teasing tone to his voice. Rhys blushes and looks away with a little huff, which only makes Jack grin before he kisses down the blushing college boy’s neck. “You're too thin, kitten. You need a couple bucks to get lunch?” He asks and Rhys instantly shuts down. 

“No. I'm fine.” Rhys shoves Jack away roughly before standing and packing up his stuff, the top few buttons of his shirt still undone. Jack frowns at the sudden change in attitude. 

“Rhys, I wasn't-” 

“I'm  _ fine _ Jack. I'll- I'll see you later.” Rhys snaps at him before he throws his bag over his shoulder and he flees the room, face red. Jack runs a hand through his hair before he sighs and goes back to his desk to think and prepare for his next class. That kid…

When the school day comes to an end, Jack heads home. He finds a text message waiting for him, simply reading, ‘ _ I'll be at your place around 6.’  _ He smiles faintly because of the message and once home, sets to work tidying things up. Having a college student living in his house sure was messy. 

Rhys had gone back to his half empty dorm. He had taken all his things home with him when he disappeared for a few months. His roommate was pacing, a worried look on his face. As soon as Rhys walks in, Vaughn jumps and looks to his friend. 

“Rhys! You're finally back, I have some serious news to tell you.” The glasses wearing freshman says in a relieved tone. “Wanna go out for lunch with Yvette?” 

“Man, I'd like to but I've got class in like twenty minutes.” Rhys replies as he grabs a different binder and puts it into his bag. His stuff was still in boxes on his bed. 

“You scheduled two classes only half an hour apart? That was a bad idea.” Vaughn pulls a face as he pushes his glasses up on his nose. “Well, maybe dinner instead?” He suggests. 

“I can't do that either, I've gotta go meet with one of my professors to get some class stuff sorted out. But tomorrow, we can go out for breakfast, alright?” Rhys flashes his best friend a charming smile and Vaughn sighs. 

“Alright. Promise?” He holds up a fist and Rhys grins before fist bumping him. 

“Promise. On the bro code.” 

“Bro.” Vaughn puts a hand on his chest. “You're the best bro I could ever have, bro.” 

“Bro, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, like, bro.” Rhys mocks Vaughn’s actions. 

“Bro, I know.” 

“You're the best Bro. I'll see you tonight.” Rhys grins at the stupid little outburst of ‘bro’ before he throws his bag over his shoulder. He heads out and deals with the rest of the day, but is unable to really pay attention to any of his class 

He ends up walking the rather long way to Jack’s. Or rather, jogging. He needed to get back into shape so he took the chance. It took him over an hour for him to get there, so he gets there about half an hour after six. Jack was pacing on the front porch while talking on the phone, but as soon as he sees Rhys, he hangs up and goes to meet him. 

“I enjoy seeing you all hot and sweaty, but I would prefer it if you in my bed.” Jack says as he crosses his arms. 

Rhys rolls his eyes as he wipes his forehead, “Shut up. I need something to drink.” He mutters. 

“I could give you something to dr-” 

“Jack!” 

“Hey hey hey, I have plenty of stuff in the fridge.” Jack holds his hands up with a sly smirk. It earns an annoyed look from Rhys, who then simply pushes past him and goes into the professor’s house. Jack snickers and follows while shoving his phone into his pocket. “So, what was with the freak out earlier?” 

“I'm not sure what you're talking about.” Rhys replies in the dull voice. 

“You know exactly what I'm talking about.” Jack crosses his arms as he leans on the counter and watches Rhys grab a bottle of water and downs half of it. 

“No, sorry, I don't.” Rhys says once he's finished drinking. 

“Let me paint the picture for you then. When you shoved me away like I had suggested murdering your entire family. When in reality I asked if you wanted me to buy you lunch.” Jack says bluntly. 

Rhys shifts awkwardly and messes with his water bottle. “It's a sore subject. Just… Just let it drop, okay?” 

“No, I'm not gonna let it drop Rhys.” Jack replies firmly. “You disappear for over two months, and when you finally come back, you're a total mess!” 

“I am not a mess!” Rhys argues. 

“Kid, you've gotta be close to a hundred pounds you're so tiny, you're missing your arm, and it looks like you haven't been sleeping considering the bags under your eyes. Whether you're going to admit it or not, you're a wreck. You look like shit, and I'm seeing something that either looks like an eating disorder, or a lack of money.” Jack says. As he talks, he raises his voice and moves closer to Rhys, who keeps backing away and trying to shrink, hating this attention.  “So quit pushing me away when I'm trying to help you!” 

Jack backs Rhys against the wall and grabs the water bottle before throwing it elsewhere to get it out of his way. Rhys flinches back and bows his head, looking at the ground. “I-I didn't want to- it's just that- my mom is-” He slowly sinks down to the ground and covers his face with his hand. “I have to help them, Jack. I can't just sit by and let her die.” He whimpers as his tears start to fall. Jack sighs and kneels in front of him. “You don't understand, Jack. You're fucking rich and could get whatever you want with a snap of your fingers! You- you don't know how hard it is. How expensive medical bills are. How hard it is to get by on one paycheck.” 

Jack rubs his face before he sits against the wall next to Rhys and puts an arm around the college student. “Kiddo, I know what you're going through. I grew up with nobody but my grandma and life wasn't exactly peachy. I worked  _ hard _ to get here. It wasn't easy for me to make a name for myself but I fought, and I lost a lot in the process. If I can help you, I will. I know I wouldn't have made it without putting my pride aside and taking help. So tell me kiddo, what happened?” He rests his hand hand on the back of Rhys’ neck and gently strokes his thumb over the side of the college boy’s throat. 

“I… my mom is sick…” Rhys says softly, “She's been in remission for years but it just… It came back..” 

“What is the sickness?” Jack asks as he keeps rubbing his fingers over Rhys’ skin. 

“Cancer… It came back without her realizing it. It's too far to do anything now.” Rhys replies in a sad voice. “The bills are huge. They're trying new medicine to see if they can do anything. But it's so much money… We can't afford the bills. My dad… My dad forced me to sell my arm to try and cover them but it wasn't enough either. I- I came back before he tried to force me to get rid of my echo eye too.” He keeps his face covered as he starts to cry more. 

Jack frowns as he holds the smaller male closer, “Rhys, let me help you.” He says soothingly. “I can help you, I mean it.” Rhys shakes his head a little as he moves to hide his face against the professor’s neck. 

“I-I can't- I can't let you do-do that.” Rhys sniffles, body shaking slightly. Jack kisses his head and starts to speak but Rhys cuts him off, “If my family figured out I was seeing you, they would disown me. Especially my aunts and uncles. They're prudes. They would disown us and my parents are relying on any single scrap anyone will throw them. I can't risk us being figured out, I'm sorry Jack.” His voice breaks off into a whisper. 

Jack shifts and puts his hands on either side of Rhys’ face, forcing him to look up. “No. I will not let you push me away right now, Rhys. Not happening. I'm going to give you money, and you're going to take it, end of goddamn story. Is that understood?” Rhys avoids looking at Jack until the older man kisses him deeply. A small noise of surprise escapes Rhys but he slowly kisses back, leaning against Jack more.  

Rhys finds himself relaxing, the tears slowly coming to an end as he's distracted by Jack’s lips on his own, warm and soft and he to keep all of his attention on the kiss in order to keep up. Jack is the one to break the kiss after a while, and Rhys lets out a little whine and tries to move closer to the older man, pressing their lips together again. 

A bubble of laughter escapes from Jack and Rhys pouts at him, “Quit laughing. Kiss me.” Jack only laughs more. Rhys pulls away from Jack and gets up while pouting, “I'm taking over your shower and there's nothing you can do about it.” He says before beginning to walk away. Jack grins evilly as he stands and then pushes Rhys face first against the wall, earning a surprised yip. Jack presses his chest against Rhys’ back. 

“Kitten, I didn't say you could walk away from me.” The professor purrs in Rhys’ ear. “Now, why don't you be a good little boy for me, huh? You wanna be a good boy?” He slips his hands down Rhys’ sides and squeezes his hips, making him squirm. 

“Y-yes?” Rhys sounds a bit uncertain as he shifts his body, trying to get out of Jack’s touch. 

“If you want to be a good boy, then stop trying to get away from me.” Jack’s purr turns into a growl real quick as he presses his half hard cock against Rhys’ ass. The younger male bites the inside of his cheek to try and keep himself silent. Jack slowly starts to grind his hips against Rhys’ ass, which finally draws a low moan out of him. 

“J-Jack.”

“Ah ah ah, it isn't respectable to call your elder by his first name, kitten. Try again.” Jack tisks. 

“Sir?” Rhys squeaks out and in turn gets Jack’s lips on his neck. 

“Good boy, Rhysie.” The praise is returned with a moan as Rhys puts his hand on the wall and rests his forehead against it. 

“W-what about Angel?” He mumbles, face flushed red. 

“She's not coming home tonight. Told me she's staying at a friends for the week so they can do a project together. Which means I have all week to fuck your against every surface in this house.” Jack starts to suck a hickey into Rhys’ neck. Rhys moans and rolls his hips back against Jack, loving how he had the power to make Jack hard. Jack moves his hands up Rhys’ shirt and over his chest. One goes to start teasing one of the college boy’s nipples as the other moves to very gently rest of Rhys’ right shoulder. Having Jack’s hand there, on the scarred flesh, makes Rhys feel more vulnerable than ever. “You're beautiful, Rhys.” Jack whispers in his ear, “You're stunning. Takes my breath away every time I see you. And you're gonna be mine, okay kitten?” 

Rhys manages out a soft, “I- I can't-” 

Yet Jack cuts him off, “Shh, hush now pumpkin. Don't fight me on this. You're gonna be mine, whether people know or not. You're gonna belong to me.” He coos and Rhys melts against him, moving his hips back as soft and needy sounds come from his lips. “That's it. That's it Rhysie.” Jack praises, smirking as he moves one hand to push Rhys’ pants down. Rhys’ fingers grasp at the smooth surface of the wall as he tries to move his hips back more. The neediness coming from the younger male makes Jack chuckle, “Kitten, I can’t exactly fuck you if you’ve got clothes on.” He coos, gently biting Rhys’ earlobe. 

Rhys practically mews as he weakly claws at the wall with his hand, “Ja-Jack! Please Jack. It’s been so long…” He trails off as he continues to move his hips, needing more friction. 

“Relax, babe, I’ll take care of you. I’ll take good care of you.” Jack assures, pushing Rhys’ underwear down to his knees before he starts to slowly tease his middle finger around the tight ring of Rhys’ entrance. “Relax. Just let me take care of my good little boy.” 

Rhys instantly does as told, resting his face against the wall as he presses his hips back slightly to try and hurry Jack along. “I don’t need to be prepped. Please, just- just hurry up.” He pants, making Jack laugh. The sound causes the college boy to shudder, sending sparks down his spine. 

“Yes you do, Rhys. If I tried to fuck you right now, it would be like sticking my dick in a virgin.” Jack snickers. 

“Y-you would know how that feels, wouldn’t you?” Rhys mutters and Jack arches a brow. 

“Is that  _ jealousy  _ I hear, Rhysie?” The professor smirks, slicking up his fingers with saliva before roughly pushing two into the younger male, making him yelp and arch his back. 

“Fuck!” 

“ **_Language._ ** ” Jack snarls dominantly in his ear. Rhys whines at him in response, and Jack starts to move his fingers even more rough. That only causes Rhys to get louder, eyes closed as he accepts his fate and loses himself to the pleasure of being fucked open by Jack’s abnormally large fingers. “That’s it, cupcake.  _ Be mine. _ ” 

Rhys groans and defiantly tries to move away from Jack, “N-no Jack-” 

The student is cut off as Jack grabs him, pulling him away from the wall. Rhys groans at the empty feeling left when Jack’s fingers leave him, but he isn’t able to dwell on it long before he’s being laid on the kitchen table, pants and underwear roughly yanked off. One of his shoes goes with, just showing how desperate Jack was for him. Rhys watches as the professor pushes his own pants down before grabbing his thighs and spreading his legs. Jack had placed Rhys so that his ass was at the very edge of the table, giving him the perfect view and perfect angle. Rhys shifts a little and licks his lips as Jack starts to tease the tip of his cock at the college boy’s entrance. 

“Jack i-it’s not that I don’t want to be-” 

“Shut up.” Jack growls, pushing slowly into Rhys. The smaller male gasps and arches his back, clawing at the table. He attempts to speak again, but as soon as he opens his mouth, Jack pushes two fingers in and Rhys is unable to do anything but suck on them. The older man slowly starts to fuck Rhys, panting heavily. Tears prick the corners of Rhys’ eyes, the drag of being fucked without lube causing him a little more pain than pleasure, but the way he was sucking on Jack’s fingers clearly indicated that he was enjoying himself. After a few slow and deep thrusts, Jack pulls out to use a bit of saliva to help ease the pain. It allows Rhys to relax more, his multicolored eyes fluttering closed as he loses himself to the pleasure. 

Jack pulls his fingers from Rhys’ mouth as he pulls the younger man up slightly so he can attack his neck with bites and kisses. “You’ll be mine, Rhys. In due time.” Rhys is unable to respond, as Jack speeds up the pace of his thrusts when he speaks. Rhys moves his hand to one of Jack’s shoulders and he claws at whatever flesh happens to be within reach of it. Jack’s breathing gets heavy as he wraps a hand around Rhys’ throat. The younger male’s eyes quickly open and he looks to Jack with a bit of confusion. The professor’s intentions are made very clear when he begins to squeeze. Not hard enough to fully restrict Rhys’ breathing, but just enough to show who’s in charge here. The action makes Rhys moan rather loudly, the sound partially forced due to Jack squeezing more. “So pretty like this, kitten.” Jack grunts out in a husky tone. “Look so good with your cute ass stretched around my cock.” He moves his free hand to stroke Rhys in time with his thrusts. 

Rhys was in absolute heaven. Every single thing Jack did was ripping him apart at the seams. He felt his vision darken slightly as Jack squeezed a little harder, but it just made everything feel so much more extreme when he was able to suck in a breath. With Jack’s hand  moving so perfectly on his dick, making him feel so full, and everything being so much more sensitive, it doesn’t take Rhys long to reach his climax, spilling his load across Jack’s fingers and his own stomach. The feeling of Rhys clenching around his cock sends Jack over the edge only moments after the college student. He partially collapses, dropping the hand on Rhys’ neck to the table so he can hold himself up and not crush the smaller male under him. Rhys falls back against the table as he pants heavily, completely blissed out. 

Rhys isn’t able to recall what happens next, too tired and relaxed to realize he is being carried to the bathroom and gently laid into a tub of hot water. Jack carefully bathes the young man, as well as himself, and then tucks him into bed. Jack attempts to leave to go clean up the kitchen as well, but as soon as Rhys cannot feel him, he gets restless, whining softly and trying to find him. 

Jack smiles faintly and gives up on trying to go clean. Instead, he crawls into bed and pulls Rhys close. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep, more relaxed than he has been in years. 


End file.
